


Wolfsbane in my veins

by liamschimera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Pain, Soulmates, Tears, somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/pseuds/liamschimera
Summary: There's a rumor in Beacon Hills that a small black wolf roams the preserve, teenagers go out in the middle of the day to try and catch a glimpse of it but no one's ever actually succeeded. They say that he lives in a cabin out in the middle of the woods. When Liam visits his old high school for lacrosse reasons he gets asked questions since he goes running in the woods a lot. He always shrugs his shoulders and says he's not looking for myths.





	Wolfsbane in my veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



The puppy pack is gathered at Deaton's, most of them in the waiting room. Liam is on the phone with Scott, holding a sobbing Lori as she hides her face in his chest. Theo, on the other hand, is leaning against a wall, his arms filled with his writhing boyfriend. Brett snarls chained to a wall and mildly sedated with purple wolfsbane. It helps enough that he isn’t tearing out of his binds but he’s still snarling with that feral look in his eyes.

Theo thinks about how they got here, they’d been trying to find the reason for so many rogue werewolves in Beacon Hills, going feral for no reason. They’d gotten their answer but in the way that none of them had expected nor wanted.

Brett had been infected by some guy who called himself The Doctor, Theo has had enough of doctors and their science experiments.

Deaton approaches slowly, his expression is one of sympathy as he holds a syringe filled with a bright yellow liquid out to the chimera. “It will be quick.”

Theo takes the syringe that is filled with a modified version of yellow wolfsbane, staring down at it with eyes rimmed red from crying. He swallows and looks down at Brett who is staring up at him and snarling lowly, saliva dripping from his fangs. "I'm sorry..." He whispers, pressing his forehead against Brett's. "It'll be just like going to sleep and when you wake up we'll be together, we'll be lying in our bed with our dumb cat. You'll make fun of her name like you always do and I'll tell you Athena is a great name for a cat, strong." He laughs, sniffing and blinking so he can see past the tears.   
  
Brett lunges upwards and Theo sobs, kissing his temple. He uses his free hand to smooth back Brett's sweat-matted hair. He touches the mating bite on Brett's neck, feeling their connection thrum through him and for a moment the born wolf goes still, sighing contentedly and Theo takes that moment to stick the needle into his vein and pushing the plunger down.   
  
He sobs as Brett's body jolts, a low keening whine leaving his mouth. He rocks the wolf gently in his arms, tossing the syringe away and kissing Brett's hair as he shushes him softly.   
  
"Its okay, baby....its okay..I'm right here, I've got you." He coos, kissing his face softly.   
  
Brett's fangs recede into his mouth, leaving his lips bloody. His eyes stop glowing and he's smacking his lips gently, taking shallow breaths.   
  
"I love you, Brett. I love you so much, my soulmate." Theo whispers, brokenhearted.   
  
"I l-love yo-you..." Brett croaks, causing Theo to sob louder. Hyperventilating. "Its.......okay..."   
  
When Brett stops moving Theo tosses his head back and lets out a single mournful howl.

 

After they've moved and covered Brett's body Liam approaches Theo who's standing in front of his truck, he places a hand on the chimera's shoulder and squeezes. "You can come stay with me, I have an extra room and...Nolan won't mind." But Theo shakes his head, chewing on his lip.  
  
"There's this cabin, out in the woods. Brett and I...we spent a week up there not too long ago." Before all this. "He said it was...peaceful, the happiest place he'd been to in a while. He said it was freedom." He's no longer crying but his eyes are glossy with unshed tears. "I want to feel free."   
  
Liam nods, licking his own lips. "Okay....you should go, spend some time up there."   
  
They bury Brett in front of the cabin at Theo's request and when the pack leaves Theo waves them goodbye, he visits them. Occasionally the pack will make a trip up to the cabin to see him, to see Brett's grave. One day, however, Theo doesn't visit, he doesn't call. So Liam and Nolan go up there only to find it empty, the door ajar as if Theo had left in a hurry. Liam has a bad feeling but the scents not too old and he thinks he can follow it. He's about to shift when a howl fills the air, stopping him. Tears fill his eyes at the beautiful, heartbreaking sound. He squeezes his eyes shut and nods.   
  
"Okay, Theo...okay.." He whispers.

  
There's a rumor in Beacon Hills that a small black wolf roams the preserve, teenagers go out in the middle of the day to try and catch a glimpse of it but no one's ever actually succeeded. They say that he lives in a cabin out in the middle of the woods. When Liam visits his old high school for lacrosse reasons he gets asked questions since he goes running in the woods a lot. He always shrugs his shoulders and says he's not looking for myths.   
  
But that's not true.   
  
He doesn't tell them how he sees the black wolf on occasion, catches glimpses of him weaving through the trees. He doesn't tell them how he'll leave food out when the hunting season is bad.   
  
He doesn't tell them how he catches him lying atop of the grave of an old friend, singing a mournful song full of heartbreak and promise of a life they'll live again.   
  
Liam doesn't know if the Theo he knew is still there, he doesn't know a lot of things. But there is one thing he knows for sure. Theo Raeken, wolf or not will always remember Brett Talbot. His soulmate.


End file.
